Boy of Chocolate
by StarryMo
Summary: James Potter, préfet en chef m'a demandé de sortir avec lui! Mais c'est seulement pour éviter que d'autres filles viennent le harceler à la Saint Valentin... Et pourtant, bien que sachant cela, comment ai-je fais pour me laisser prendre au piège et tomber amoureuse de lui ?


Il était doux, magnifique et noble à la fois, où qu'il aille, il attirait toujours l'attention sur lui...

-**Quoi qu'il arrive, je lui donnerai mes chocolats à la saint valentin !** dit courageusement une fille à ces amies.** Mais, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il les accepte, pas vrai ? **

-**C'est pourquoi nous devons au moins savoir quels sont les chocolats qu'il préfère !** Intervient son amie. **Il les acceptera peut-être comme ça !**

James Potter, le préfet en chef des étudiants est considéré comme un chocolat de luxe d'une valeur de plusieurs milliers de Gallion.

"Aïe... Le groupe de recherche est encore là" pensa Lily Evans elle aussi préfète en chef.

- **Humm... J'aimerais passer... Je fais partie des préfets et...**

- **Hummm... ?** Dit une fille du groupe qui bloquait l'accès au bureau des préfets. **Tu nous gènes !** Répliqua cette même fille bousculant Lily qui tomba fesses les premières sur le sol.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et les filles qui bloquaient le couloir commençait à crier ou glousser.

-**KYAAAH ! James !** crièrent-elle.

-**Le couvre feu et bientôt passer, vous devriez rentrer dans vos dortoirs,** souriait James. ... **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre Lily ?** Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ces bras.

-**KYAAAH ! James c'est qui cette fille... ?** Demandèrent son fans club.

-**"Qui est-ce"... ?** Demanda James répétant la phrase des filles. **Et bien, c'est ma petite-amie. Lily,** dit-il en se retournant vers elle. **Ton nez est tout rouge. Comment ça se fait ? **

-**Ha ! Heu... Je suis tombée toute à l'heure...** rougit soudainement.

-**Toi alors !** Rigola doucement James. **Je vais te désinfecter,** ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant doucement le nez.

-**Ja-James !** Crièrent ces fans choqué alors que Lily devenait de plus en plus rouge. **On... On s'en va,** dirent-elle en cœur tout en s'en allant en vitesse.

-**Rah ! C'est trop la honte !** Cria Lily toujours aussi rouge se dégagent de James. **Ne fait pas ça devant les autres !**

-**Tu es ma "petite-amie" maintenant, alors tu vas devoir t'y faire, après tout tu as bien mangé ces chocolats, pas vrai ?** répondit espiègle James.

"A dire vrai, je ne suis pas sa petite amie qu'a titre provisoire... Le fait est qu'il avait recu de succulents chocolats de la par de ses parents et que la gourmande que je suis, les avais dévoré dans la salle des préfets."

* * *

Souvenir

* * *

-**Humm ! Trop bon !** Fit Lily en engloutissant le dernier chocolat de la boite qui se tenait sur le bureau.

-**Ha !** Cria la voix d'Alice elle aussi préfète en chef qui venait de rentrer James à sa suite. **Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de manger ?! Ces chocolats appartenaient à James !**!

"Quoi ?! C'est vrai que c'était bizarre de trouver ça dans la salle..."

-**Ça va être difficile de les lui restituer... Étant donné que je les ai déjà avalé,** paniqua Lily. **Ah... Hummm... Je suis désolée... Je vais te dédommager...**

-**C'était des chocolats de luxe coûtant un millier de gallions.**

-**Argh ! **

-**Pas besoin de me rembourser, mais en échange durant la semaine précédent la saint valentin, tu deviendras ma "petite amie" d'accord ?** Lui sourit James. **Tous les ans on vient m'embêter en m'offrant des centaines de chocolats,** rigola-t-il.

-**Quoi ?**

"Si j'ai une petite amie je ne serais pas embarrasser par tout ces chocolats et ces déclarations d'amour."

* * *

Fin souvenir

* * *

"Et après cet aveu, j'ai accepté le poste de "petite amie". Pour résumé je ne suis donc pas vraiment sa petite amie... Tout ceci est insensé !"

-**Quoi encore ?** Dit soudainement James. **Les filles continuent à venir me voir ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas encore suffisant... Montrons-nous un peu plus proche,** s'avança James vers Lily.

-**N-N-N-NON, je ne peux pas !** bégaya cette dernière en repoussant James.

"Il m'a fait peur ! N'approche pas ton si beau visage aussi près du mien !" Cria Lily dans sa tête, cette dernière était d'ailleurs devenue rouge.

-**... Tu es trop mignonne, tu es toute rouge,** dit James en lui tapotant la tête avant de marcher vers la salle de préfets, arrivé à la porte, il se retourna vers Lily.** Lily ?**

-**Tu as beaucoup de succès...** Dit-elle ta tête tourner vers le sol rouge. **Tu ne devrait pas agit à la légère en m'embrassant sur le nez par exemple car, une telle chose m'a vraiment rendue nerveuse. Tu flirte avec moi aussi impudemment. Mais moi... Je ne peux pas agir de la sorte. Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de jouer le rôle de "petite amie"...**

James ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa tirade et lui attrapa le bras pour la rapprocher de lui.

- **Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ?** Demanda-t-il sérieux posant une des mains de Lily sur son cœur.

Boum Boum Boum Boum

"Quoi ?"

Boum Boum Boum Boum

- **Tu vois ? Tu me rends tout aussi nerveux,** dit-il en souriant s'approchant doucement du visage rouge de Lily.

Cette dernière recula, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle venait de comprendre.

-**Tu as beau voir du succès... Tu es encore très naïf ! **

-**Idiote !** Lui dit-il l'ait blasé en lui caressant la joue.** C'est simplement parce que c'est toi,** dit-il avant de rentrer définitivement dans la salle des préfets.

"Qu...QUOIIIIIII ?! Je me demande s'il était sérieux à propos de ce qu'il a dit hier. Non... Ce n'est pas possible que James soit nerveux à cause de moi..."

-**Dis, dis,** interpella Lily une fille de la maison Serdaigle qui était là avec ces deux amie. **J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec James Potter ?!**

-**Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sortir avec lui ?!** demanda une autre.

-**Vous vous êtes embrassés ?!** demanda la dernière.

-**Ah... Euh...**

"Argh ! Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée étant donné que nous n'avons rien fait du tout !"

D'un coup Lily se sentit partir en arrière, James la prenait dans ces bras parlant aux autres filles.

-**C'est notre secret à tous les deux,** sourit-il.

-**Kyahh ! James ?!** Dirent-elles avant de partir.

-**Qu...Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda gêné par la proximité de leur deux corps Lily.

-**Désolé, mais nous ne pourrons pas manger ensemble ce soir, ça ne t'embête pas ? **

-**Ah... non ! **

-**Encore pardon !** Dit-il en lui faisant un signe de mains en s'éloignant. **A plus tard !**

"Je vois... Nous n'allons pas manger ensemble... Mais ! Pendant une seconde j'ai pensé que c'était dommage !"

Un peu plus tard en sortant du dernier cours.

* * *

-**Dis,** parla le préfet de Poufsouffle à celui de Serdaigle.** Ce n'est pas trop grave de laisser James s'en charger tout seul ? **

-**Il a dit que ça irait donc c'est qu'il peut le faire sans nous. T'en fait pas, allons déposé nos affaires ! **

"C'était les préfet de Poufsouffle et Serdaigne... ?"

Lily laissa Alice en plan et courut vers le bureau des préfets.

-**James !** Cria-t-elle en rentrant.

-** Lily ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il était assis au milieu d'une montagne de papier.

-**La photocopieuse est cassé ? Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ta baguette ? Je vais t'aider !**

-**Tu vas te salir les mains.**

-**Mais il te reste encore beaucoup de documents à traiter, n'est-ce pas ? **

-**Je suis doué pour m'occuper des machines,** dit-il avec un clin d'œil destiné à Lily. **Ça va aller, rentre vite dans ton dortoir. **

"...Il est toujours réclamé par tout le monde, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Et pourtant il répond toujours aux attentes des autres, il ne montre jamais ses faiblesses, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de parfait. Mais au fond de lui cela doit lui peser..."

-**Pendant que tu t'occupe de réparer la photocopieuse, je vais ranger ces dossiers...**

-**Lily...**

-**Je vais te donner un coup de main !** souria-t-elle en prenant deux dossiers dans la main. **Même si ce n'est qu'à titre provisoire, je reste tout de même ta petite amie. Alors, laisse-moi t'aider !**

-**Hé hé... C'est bien toi, ça... Tu me prêtes beaucoup trop d'attention...**

* * *

Souvenir

* * *

-**Tu es encore là ? Il te reste du travail à faire ?** Demanda une Lily plus jeune à un James lui aussi jeune. **Manges en un peu !** dit-elle en lui tenant une boite de chocolat. **Le chocolat est le meilleur remède contre la fatigue !**

* * *

Fin souvenir

* * *

-**... ? Qu'as-tu dit ?**

-**Rien,** rigola-t-il en retournant réparer la machine.

- **Mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne veux pas un morceau de chocolat ? Ce sont mes préférés...Car lorsqu'on est fatigué... Oh ! C'est vrai que tu déteste ça... Prends en au moins un morceau, allez !** Dit-elle alors qu'il hésité.** Ils sont délicieux ! Je te les recommande ! Ils ont un goût particulièrement sucré !**

- **Beurkk !**

-**Argh ! Tu déteste le chocolat à ce point-là ?** Demanda Lily en lui frottant le dos. **Dit moi donc ce que tu aime dans ce cas !**

-**...Mais comme toi tu aimes ça...** dit-il attrapant le bras de Lily la tirant vers lui. **Tu vas me guérir avec tes lèvres.**

Les lèvres de James au gout chocolaté ce posèrent sur ceux de Lily. Un baiser doux et simple qui surpris fortement Lily, mais elle ne le repoussa pas.

-**Ton baiser Lily,** murmura James son front coller à celui de Lily.** Il à un goût sucré, la prochaine fois, je compte encore sur ton baiser pour me guérir.**

"Un baiser au goût de chocolat... J'ai plus été surprise par ce goût sucré. Jusqu'ici j'avais toujours trouvé le goût du chocolats bien plus doux. Mais à présent je sens mon cœur et mon corps fondre littéralement. Que faire ? Je me rappelle sans cesse de ce baiser et je n'arrive plus à me sortir James de l'esprit. *la prochaine fois* ?...a-t-il dit ça parce qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes la saint valentin ? Si on continue comme ça, on va finir par devenir un vrai couple" Rougis Lily sans raison apparente tout en mangeant seule dans la grande salle car Alice était avec son copain et James était entrain de s'entraîner au Quidditch avec ses amis.

-**Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi James sort avec Lily Evans,** parla fort une Serpentarde qui passait par la avec son amie. **Il est bien courageux.**

-**Bonne question..**

-**Hé!** Ce retourna une Gryffondor qui avait entendue ce que les Serpentardes venaient de dire.

-**Ce n'est pas grave**, interviens doucement Lily.

Mais cela ne fit que parler encore plus les Serpentardes et bientôt les autres maison suivirent.

-**Il parait que James était amoureux d'une fille depuis très longtemps. Alors en fait, c'était elle ? **

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? **

"Quoi ?..."

-**Il était... Déjà amoureux ?** Demanda Lily au groupe de fille.

-**Quoi ? Alors ce n'était pas toi ?**

-**Tu sais, tout le monde est au courant pour cette histoire, c'est pourquoi il a toujours repousser toute les filles qui lui faisait une déclaration.**

-**Lily ?** Demanda Alice qui c'était rapprocher pour aider son amie car toute la salle avait entendue la petite conversation.

"Il était déjà amoureux ? Mais alors... Que signifie le baiser qu'il m'a donné hier ? C'était simplement pour me taquiner ?"

-**Lily !** Cria Alice alors que cette première tombé dans les vapes.

Un peu plus tard

* * *

-**Humm... C'était donc ça... Tu n'es sa petite amie qu'à titre provisoire...** Dit l'amie fantôme de Lily.

-**Pardon de ne t'avoir rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Ha ha... Et dire que ça m'avait rendue heureuse... Je ne suis qu'une idiote,** rigola-t-elle mais son rire sonnait faux. **Alors que je savais parfaitement que ce n'était "qu'à titre provisoire"...**

"Depuis quand ai-je commencé à prendre cette relation au sérieux ?"

-**Je n'aurais pas du accepté de faire une telle chose...**dit-elle en serrant le point et commençant à pleurer.

La main du fantôme se posa délicatement sur sa tête, même si Lily ne pouvait pas sentir le touchait elle sentait le réconfort l'emplir.

-**Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui. Parce que vous avez vécus de bon moments tous les deux, pas vrai ?** Demanda gentillement le fantôme. **Il a réussi à faire battre ton cœur. C'est une bonne chose d'aimer, tu dois garder courage. Je te soutiens à 100%.**

-**...O-Oui... Merci!**

-**Lily ! Ça craint,** cria Alice en rentrant dans la chambre de la rousse. **Tout le monde est en train de dire que tu mentais sur le fait d'être la petite amie !**

-**Quoi ? **

- **Les filles de tout à l'heure on trouver ton attitude super étrange et on commencé à lancer cette rumeur...**

"C'est pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ca risque de causer du tort à James..."

-**Je dois faire quelque chose,** murmura Lily en courant hors de sa chambre et de la salle commune déserte.

-**Idiote ! Tu ne devrais pas y aller maintenant !**

-**Ah !** S'écria une fille qui était dans le couloir alertant les autres.** Tu t'es foutue de nous ! **

Les filles qui lui en voulait lui jetèrent toute sorte de sort.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?"

-**Arrêtez !** Cria James en prenant Lily dans ces bras et lui lançant les contres sort que les autres lui avait jetée. **Ne touchez pas à ma petite amie !**

"J-James..."

-**Mais ! Ce n'est qu'une fausse petite amie !** Cria une des filles.

-**C'est vrai ! Tu es bien amoureux de quelqu'un, non ? **

-**Vous avez raison...** Dit-il baissant la tête.** Il n'y a de place dans mon cœur que pour une seule personne et je ne voulais ne recevoir de chocolats que de cette personne...**

"Comme je le pensais, il était bel et bien déjà amoureux de quelqu'un..."

-**Cette fille est d'une grande naïveté et d'une timidité maladive mais, à mes yeux elle est unique. Et pourtant elle n'a toujours pas remarqué les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. C'est pour cela que je l'ai piégé, en disposant des chocolats de luxe. Même si tout ceci n'était que comédie, je me disais que du moment qu'elle était à mes cotés, elle finirait bien par m'aimer en retour car, je t'aime... Depuis si longtemps !** Dit-il serrant plus fort Lily contre lui. **Deviens ma vraie petite amie Lily Evans. **

-**D'accord,** répondit-elle simplement avant de se tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser pour une deuxième fois encore plus merveilleuse que la première.

Il était tel un chocolat de luxe, une seule bouchée suffit à nous faire fondre et lorsqu'il nous chuchote des mots doux au creux de l'oreille... On ne peut plus lui échapper !


End file.
